Sweet Dreams
by WirelessBrain
Summary: Rigby has a dream about Eileen and he finally realizes his feelings for her. One-Shot. RxE


**Author's Note: I do not own Regular Show and its characters, JG Quintel does. This is my first fanfiction and I apologize for any grammer errors. Hope you enjoy!**

Sweet Dreams  
_  
There they where. In his room. It was dark and quite, but even through the darkness, he was close enough to see her beautiful face. He had her against the wall. He touch her small gentle body. Her beautiful body. And she couldn't help but touch his. Everytime she touched him he would feel a small electric shock run through his whole body, especially when she ran her small fingers across his tail._

_He loved every minute of it, and he could tell did she to._

_"Why didn't i feel this way before?" He thought to himself as he kissed her gently on the lips. "I can't believe I was such an idiot."_

_She ran her fingers through his hair as they kissed, which just turned him on even more. He deepened the kiss and slid his tongue in her mouth which made her let out a soft moan. God he couldn't take it anymore._

_He had to have her._

_"Rigby" she whispered through the kiss. It was so soft he could barely hear her. He broke their kiss and moved down to her neck, making her moan once again. Only this time louder. He start spreading his kisses lower, now at her shoulder. She let out a small giggle and he couldn't help but smile at it._

_"God, she's so cute." He thought to himself._

_He could feel her getting tense. Obviously she wanted exactly what he did. He was done with these little kisses and rubs. Sure it was nice but he wanted the real thing. He wanted her and he wanted her now._

_He lifted his head away from her shoulder now facing her. He gave her a smirk and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in close. He started tugging gently at her skirt hoping she would get the message. She looked at him seductively yet he could tell she was nervous. Eileen never done this before, and neither has Rigby, but of course that was not going to stop him from getting what he wants._

_Her._

_He grabbed her by the wrist and practically threw her on his trampoline. She laid there on her back holding herself up with her elbows waiting for him to join her. He hopped onto the trampoline and crawled on top of her. Of course Eileen knew he was trying to be cool and in control, but she could feel him shaking nervously on top of her. Or at least she thought that's why he was shaking. Truthfully, Rigby was nervous, but he wanted to be in charge. When around his friends he was the weak one, the short one, the stupid one. But when he was with her, he was the exact opposite. He felt special around her, and she made him feel special._

_He start tugging at her clothes again, not wanting to waste any time. He was having some difficulties with her shirt so she helped him. She sat up and raised her arms as he slipped the pink, ruffle sleeved blouse off her. He threw the shirt to the ground as if it was a dirty old rag he was just throwing away. He examined her closely. Her beautiful flat belly and small yet perky boobs that were covered with a white lacy bra made the fur on his neck rise. "God you're..." he couldn't stop staring at her. "What?" Eileen asked letting out a small giggle. "beautiful." Rigby never thought of anyone as beautiful. Rigby never wanted to sound so cheesy when talking to Eileen, but right now, he could care less._

_He went to work on her skirt, which was much easier than removing her shirt. He slipped the skirt right off of her, and caught her by surprise by how fast he did so. With the skirt off, Eileen was now exposing her pure white lacy panties. Rigby could feel himself get hard just by looking at her. He didn't even notice while he was looking at her, Eileen started gently rubbing his member with her small fingers._

_Rigby felt a shock run through his entire body as she did this. "Holy crap, Eileen!" He yelled as she rubbed his aching manhood again. He didn't except this from Eileen, but he loved it._

_He couldn't stop moaning and grunting from her actions. He wanted her to keep going, but then again, he wanted to be in charge. He slowly moved his hand to her pussy and started rubbing through the small piece of white cloth covering her wet entrance. She rolled her head back as she let out a moan._

_She stopped rubbing his member and he stopped rubbing her. He couldn't take it anymore. He whipped her underwear off pinned her to the trampoline. He was ready and so was she._

_This was finally going to happen. He grabbed his hard cock and was about to positioned it at her entrance._

"RIGBY!"

Rigby sat up in shock. He was drenched in sweat. He looked up to see his best blue jay friend Mordecai standing over him giving him a confusing look.

"Dude, what H was that all about?"

Rigby rubbed his eyes still trying figure out what was going on. "What?" He asked through a yawn. "You were sweating and panting in your sleep, dude. Are you alright?" It was a dream. It was all a just a dream. "Yeah, dude, I'm fine. I just had a...weird dream that's all."

"Uhh...alright dude whatever. Come on let's go down stairs and eat before we get to work."

"Yeah, all be down in a second."

Modecai shrugged his shoulders and left the room heading down stairs. Rigby let out a sigh and fell onto his back on his trampoline. "Did i seriously dream that?" Of course now with all the hanging out they have been doing, Rigby has been having stronger feelings for Eileen. But he never thought so much to the point were hes having wet dreams about her. Rigby thought back to the dream. About him standing over. Her rubbing his dick making him moan and wanting more. About how amazing she made him feel. These thoughts did nothing but making him feel hotter "_I wonder if she's actually like that in the sack?_" Rigby thought to himself but quickly pushed it away. "_What am I talking about?! This is Eileen! I'm mean sure she's a little cooler then I thought but that doesn't mean I want to sleep with her! Shes still weird, awkward, hot Eileen_. _Wait...WHAT THE HELL_?!" Rigby had no idea what he thinking or feeling. He decided to leave it alone for now and just go downstairs and get some cereal.

He walked in the kitchen to see Mordecai already started eating his bowl but also made Rigby's for him already. "Hey, dude. What took you so long?" Mordecai asked as he ate his cereal.

"Nothin, dude, just had to take a leak."

They sat there for a while in silence and ate their cereal. That was untill Mordecai decided to speak up. "Sooo...you gonna tell me about that dream you had last night?" Rigby stopped chewing his food and looked at his tall friend. He could feel his face getting hotter. "It's no dig deal, man." Rigby said quickly before bringing his attention back to his cereal. Mordecai gave Rigby his "do you think I'm stupid look"

"What?!" Rigby said with food in his mouth, spitting a bit on the table. Mordecai gave him a sly smile. What was he up to? "Nothing. Just saying it must have been one hell of a dream with you saying her name over again." Rigby dropped his spoon into the bowl with his mouth hanging down. "What?!"

"Holy crap, Eileen!" Mordecai said mockingly as he rolled his eyes to the back off his head and arched his back

"STOP TALKING!"

"Dude! I knew you liked her! And after all that crap you give me for drooling over Margret!" "Just...SHUT UP!" Rigby could not believe it. He actually heard him in his sleep! Mordecai was heavy sleeper, how the hell did he hear Rigby say anything last night?!

"Come on, dude! It's not that big of a deal. And it's not that big of a surprise either. I mean, you guys have been hanging out a lot more. Who cares if you like her?"

"I do not like Eileen! Besides, it was just a dream!" Rigby was so stubborn when it came to talking about Eileen, when deep down he and Mordecai knew he had feelings for her. "Whatever, dude. Like I said its no big deal. Now, come on. We gotta get to work." Mordecai and Rigby got out from their seats and put their bowls in the sink before going out the back door.

They got outside just in time for Benson to give them their chores for the day. First thing was to clean the park fountain. They walked over to the fountain with the hose ready to get started. Rigby was still a little pissed about what happened that morning, but he didn't really know why. Was it the fact that Mordecai heard him moaning Eileen's name in his sick sex dream? Was it because Mordecai was making assumptions that Rigby has feeling for Eileen? Or, is it because he now realizes his true feelings for Eileen?


End file.
